worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Philosophy
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Philosophy course. Philosophy * Add free, open Philosophy courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas A philosophy of loving bliss neurophysiology? How might evolutionary biology richly influence analytic philosophy? Similarly, how might evolutionary biology richly influence yoga-related philosophies? How to teach critical thinking? (Critical thinking, in its broadest sense has been described as "purposeful reflective judgment concerning what to believe or what to do." The list of core critical thinking skills includes interpretation, analysis, inference, evaluation, explanation and meta-cognition. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Critical_thinking) Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books de Waal, Frans. 2009. Primates and Philosophers: How Morality Evolved. (Edited by Stephen Macedo & Josiah Ober). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Goucha, Moufida. 2002. Philosophy Day at UNESCO. unesco.org Landsburg, Steve. 2010. Lord Russell’s Nightmare. December 20. Oberlin, OH: The Big Questions' Blog. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. 2010. Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Palo Alto, CA: Stanford University. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Moral Reasoning Sandel, Michael. 2009. Justice: What's The Right Thing To Do? Episode 01 "THE MORAL SIDE OF MURDER". Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Select Websites Bourget, David and David Chalmers. 2011. PhilPapers: Online research in philosophy. (PhilPapers' purpose is to facilitate the exchange and development of philosophical research through the Internet. Our service gathers and organizes philosophical research on the Internet, and provides tools for philosophers to access, organize, and discuss this research). PhilPapers. Select Wikis World University and School Links Agency: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Agency Brain and Cognitive Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_and_Cognitive_Sciences Consciousness: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Consciousness Naturalism: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Naturalism Philosophy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Philosophy Philosophy of Language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Philosophy_of_Language Philosophy of Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Philosophy_of_Science Pragmatism: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pragmatism Richard Rorty: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Rorty,_Richard WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - https://plus.google.com/ Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University